Harry Potter and the Druid
by Silverscale
Summary: RHPNWN crossover. Harry Potter has had enough and he's going start his own side of the war. And there's a new teacher comming to Hogwarts and he will be harder then any DADA teacher ever. Voldemort and Albus in for a lot of pain.
1. Chapter One: Suffering

Harry Potter and the Druid

By Silverscale

HP/NWN/R½/SI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ranma½ or Neverwinter Nights so please don't sue me.

A/N: This is not a spoiler, but I don'tremember everything about the Harry Potter books and I don't got the books in english so some words I can't translate. If I make anything wrong send me an email or review and send me the right translation. Slight self insert.

(A/N)

Change of scene

"Talking"

**Thinking**

_Different language_

_**Letters**_

"Here oft, when Evening sheds her twilight ray,

And gilds with fainter beam departing day,

With breathless gaze, and cheek with terror pale,

The lingering shepherd startles at the tale,

How, at deep midnight, by the moon's chill glance,

Unearthly forms prolong the viewless dance;

While on each whisp'ring breeze that murmurs by,

His busied fancy hears the hollow sigh."

From "Stonehenge," by Thomas Stokes Salmon, 1823

Chapter One: The .

It was the 30th of July and Harry Potter, 16 years old, was sitting in his small bedroom at Privet Drive # 4 thinking about his dead god father who had sacrificed himself for his safety. The Dursleys was asleep so there was no reason for him to worry if they would come and bang on his door screaming 'Now that, that freak of a god father of yours is dead you won't be feed here anymore. You can eat that stupid owl of yours hehehe.' every hour. Speaking of Hedwig she had flied out to hunt and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she would bring something back. She had stolen a hot dog, a hamburger when she got the chance and gave them tohim. But sometimes she got to share her preys with him or he would starve to death. Harry had never thought that raw rats and mice could taste like chicken if you were really hungry. Harry was brought out from his thoughts when he heard something land behind him in his bed. He turned around and saw Hedwig holding a large bag fileld with something that smellled delicious, he smiled and said warmly to his owl as he stroke her slwoly. "Thank you girl. You can go to bed now if you want to."

Hedwig hooted and flied to her cage and fell asleep instantly. Harry smiled and started to eat his first real meal for two weeks, which was two hamburgers, one fries, a large soda and a peach. The hungry boy ate happily his meal and couldn't help but think of the letters he had got by his friends. They had sent stupid messages saying 'Don't blame yourself.', 'it wasn't your fault.', 'He wouldn't want you to suffer.' or 'You can't change the past, try to get over it.' Wanna gues who that last note was from? ...Our own always-holding-secrets-from-Harry-and-doesn't-botter-to-reveal-them-until-it's-to-late professor Dumbledore. Harry felt himself grow hot with anger as he thought about the headmaster, he hadn't even bothered to let him get away from the Dursleys and when Harry had complained he had said 'You got to go there, the magic your mother used only protects you if you're close to any blood relatives.'. Had it even come to the old goat to remember that Voldemort had used Harry's blood to be reborn? That would mean that he wouldn't be safe in Privet Drive since Voldemort had the same protection as he had.

The angry boy punched his pillow before calming down and started to think about one of his few friends, Tonks. She had told him that she couldn't get anywhere near him since fudge had given her straight orders to secure the Diagon Alley. Fudge, that disgusting piece of dragon crap had told Harry that if he used any spell during the summer he would automatically become expelled from Hogwarts. The stupid minister hadn't allowed Voldemort's return to be revealed and he hadsilent everybody who saw Voldemort by Obliviating their memories. It seemed that the minister didn't want to believe that his 'perfect-little-ministry' would be destroyed because Voldemort had returned. But Harry hadn't given up hope he wouldn't let himself be beaten by Fudge and sent letters to the Daily Prophet about hints of Voldemort being sighted. He used the same owl everytime but it looked different each time. It was something Harry had built in secret before coming back to London. He had used a owl toy and had used some very complex spells to create a fake owl which could change form and act like a real owl. He named the fake owl to Meleon and used him to send letters so Hedwig wouldn't need to worry being attacked again like when Umbridge had tried to read his letter.

Harry finished his meal and tossed the trash into a box filled with food boxes and fruit shells which was under his bed. Harry then took the box walked to the window, opened it and threw the box into the open garbage-can under his window. He then turned off the lights, changed into his pyjamas, and fell asleep in his bed and was visited by his nightmares yet again.

Meanwhile at Stoinehenge

It was a shadow walking at the edge of Stonehenge, it walked across the ancient rocks and toward the middle rock. The shadow pressed something into a mark in the stone and the stone opened. The shadow took out something from the rock and then closed it before it ran off into the darkness and rushed forward a small wizard village with a speed that rebelled the speed of a cheetah.

The shadow twisted, turned and jumped through the streets and finally arrived infront of a large mansion. The shadowjumped over the wall and rushedthrough the garden and slipped through a open window before closing it. The shadow sneaked through the death silent room and walked up the staires and then sneaked silently through a door and closed it. The shadow sighed in relief and pressed a switch on the wall. A lamp became alive and filled the room with warming light and revealed the figure of it's shadows and revealed a young man, who looked about 20 years old, he was dressed in a red silk T-shirt, blue jeans, black dragon skin boots and a black dragon skin coat. But what was most unusual about the man was that he had pointy ears, red eyes which seemed to glow, silver hair with a line of gold in it, a pair of golden dragon wings and black skin and I mean REALLY black skin, he looked like he had been painted with black ink. The strange creature sat down on his bed and took out the thing he had taken in Stonehenge, it was a black box covered with green runes.

The being simply placed his hand on the box andchanted in a strange language. _"Protectors of Nature we are. The guards of the weak and the helpless we are. The guides of the lost and the confused we are. The Druids we are."_ The box opened and the strange creature snorted and said in disgudt. "Why can't we have less annoying passwords for these things? I swear that if one of the High Elders watch Star Wars again I wil lpersonally fry his or her sorry ass." The creature then placed his hand in the box and took out a medallion in the shape of an eye, a dragon eye. The medallion was madeof silver and the eye white was made of black onyx white the slitted pupil was a small ruby. The medallion suddenly glowed in a red aura and the creature could really fell how the magic burned off it like a stream of plasma. Then the medallion calmed down and the creature was really confused by the look of his blank eyes. It was then the medallion flew out from his hands and placed itself around his neck. The man blinked before he shrugged and went to bed. But before he could turn off the light a swirl of shadows appeared out of nowhere and a black phoenix came outfrom it and landed on his shoulder, poking him on the nose with a letter.

The creature blinked before he took the letter and scratched the phoenix on the neck and sat down on his desk, opened the letter and started to read it.

_**Congratulations Ranma Darwen Darkfang you have been asked to become the new DADA teacher of Hogwarts. Since you have just returned from Japan it seemed to be a create opportunity to ask you since there isn't any Seer who can tell when or where you will travel in the future. I hope you wil lsend me a respond soon.**_

_**From Albus Brian Dumbledore (What is his ful name, I always forget it.), Headmaster.**_

The creature blinked before he got a smirk on his lips, revealing a pair of fangs, he then took a quill and a scroll and wrote a short message.

_**I will be there the 1st September.**_

He then offered the scroll to the black phoenix, who took it and transported away with a swirl of shadows. The creature then laid down on his bed and thought about what he was going to teach the students on Hogwarts. Hehehe well he was sure as hell not going to use the same trainging he was taught during his youth. The young creature fell asleep in his bed, a satisfied grin on his lips.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review, but no flames please. Does anyone got suggestiosn if Ranma should be married, if so then what girl or which girls? If not then what girl or which girls will he get together with? Ranma is 50 procent gold dragon and 50 procent drow, his father was a drow while his mother was a gold dragon. Ranma is adopted so you can allbe calmNodoka and Genma isn't his real parents.


	2. Chapter Two: Creature of Shadows

Harry Potter and the Druid

By Silverscale

HP/NWN/R½/SI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ranma½ or Neverwinter Nights so please don't sue me.

A/N: I repeat.This is not a spoiler, but I don't remember everything about the Harry Potter books and I don't got the books in english so I can't translate every word. If I make anything wrong send me an email or review and send me the right translation.

(A/N)

Change of scene

"Talking"

**Thinking**

_Different language_

_**Letters/Books**_

"In the shadows shall you find me."

From "Lords of Everquest" Spoken By Lord Skass

Chapter Two: Creature of Shadows.

Harry had finally had enough, he had escaped his prison by doing something the wizard world thought was impossible, he created a transportation gate without the help of a wand. Transportation gates is the harderst transportation spell it can be open for a long time and transport people across the earth, heck it could even transport peopel to other dimensions. Harry had been shocked by the gate he had created but didn't want to lose what could be his last chance and gathered everything he owned and ran through the gate leaving a small 'present' to the Dursleyd. It was a magical wood eating worm he had found in the garden a month ago, it could eat a whole tree in four hours. The worm started to eat the yummy wood of the house and soon started to lay eggs. After four days the Dursleys didn't have a house anymore.

Back Four Days, Harry's Destination

Harry and Hedwig fell out from the portal and landed softly in a large pile of pillows. The young man looked around and saw that he was in a large wizard store, a deserted wizard store. He looked out through the window and saw the Diagon Ally. Harry then noticed a small note on the desk. He took it and started to read.

You who have entered this store and read this note has become it's new owner. May you take good care of it for me as I have passed away.

Harry read the note five times before his brain finally registered what this meant. He was now the owner of a wizard store. He smiled like a child in a candy store and ran through the halls of the large store, it was more like a small mall, and saw that there was all kinds of things on the bookshelves and the tables. The only thing that the store didn't have was pets and magical ingredients. The young wizard then noticed a black book covered with strange markings, the title 'The Dark Elves, by R. D. Darkfang' was written in silver letters, laying on a spider shaped altar. He took the book and walked to a fire place and lit a fire with a fire ball from his wand, the wards that would have alerted the ministry if he used magic had been destroyed when his magic was released, and started to read the book.

_**Chapter One: The Elves of Darkness.**_

_**The Dark Elves or Drows as they are called is an ancient spiece that can reach the age of 100000. They have black skin, red eyes, white hair, and most of them has a slender body shape and are about 5 or 6 feet tall. They live in caves and underground cities they are known as the evil cousins of the surface living elves, they are slave dealers and rogues that can't be trusted. But not all Drows are evil, there is rebelious Drows that fights against the main houses that rules over the Drows. I Ranma Darwen Darkfang, Master Druid and Ruler of Atlantis, is one of them. I have fought for over 500 years against the disturbing slave dealers that is my people's rulers and I have succeed, my people are free but there is still those who wants to rebuilt the old ways of slavery and killing.**_

Harry then saw a small note in the book, he took it and started to read it.

_**Entry: Monday The 31st July 1988 (It is 16 years back in time, at Harry's birthday. But since I don't know how the time goes in the HP books I will make it up.)**_

_**It's a day of glory, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson (Well he IS over 500 years old.) has been born! But I fell that bad time is going to come and are going to travelling across the earth to gather all kind of magical items I can find and I will also gather forces to help me in the war against Tom Riddle or as he calls himself Lord Voldemort. I will return to England when the time is near, or when my great grandson needs me. The only one that can read this note are the one that has the blood of the Dark Elves in his or her veins. You who are reading these lines will find informtaion about how you can recover and use your abilities as a Dark Elf in my book. May the power of nature guide you toward your right path and bring you to ethernal peace.**_

_**R. D. Darkfang**_

To say that Harry was surprised was like saying that Voldemort was evil. He had the blood of the Dark Elves? Talk about ironic, here he was the last hope of the light and he had the blood of a Dark Elf. What a minute if what the book says is right about the part of 'recover and use your abilities as a Dark Elf' then that would explain the 'unknown power' part of the prophecy. Harry started to read the chapters about how to recover ones Dark Elf abilities. You had to use a potion, a rather common potion, which was deadly for humans but not for Drows. The potion was The Elven Spider's Blood. It was a potion that needed a Black Widow, alive, a human skull and a unicorn hair. And all that was in the store, there was a Black Widow web in a corner. Harry closed the book and walked off to find the ingredients and a kettle to make the potion in.

Two Hours Later

The potion was done and Harry was starting to feel second thoughts about drinking it. But he then collected his courage and drank it. He felt like a river of molten lava was flowing through his body and he felt how his body slowly started to change, it was nothing like polyjuice, polyjuice didn't hurt. He felt how bones and muscles grew, hair became longer, his eyes was burning like fire and his skin was feeling like he had a tribe of ants biting on it. When everything was over he fell to his knees and took deep breathes. He then noticed that he couldn't see clearly, he took off his glasses and could see more clearly then he ever had. He then looked into a mirror and was meet by the complete stranger who was him. He had grow to a good 6 feet height and had a muscular but yet slender body and his hair had turned silver and had grow 2 feet long. And his right eye had also changed, it had become red with a slitted pupil. Harry had only one thought when he saw his new body. **Cool!**

A Couple of Days Later At The 25th of August

Harry had collected everything he needed for his sixth year at Hogwarts, it was pretty easy when you scared the shopkeepers to death by just smiling at them, and was now checking that everything was right in his new store. He had gained a lust for travelling and had already wandered all over England and had also collect magical items and animals to the store. He had also create a familliar, a small chinese dragon he had named Gina. The young drow was done with checking the store and took a butterbear and started to drink from it. He had found out that butterbear was like real bear for drows, like it was for the house elves, and he had to make a weaker butterbear which didn't make him drunk. And he also found out that fire whisky was like buttebear for him in this body and tasted like lemonade plus it didn't make him drunk.

The young dark elf smirked as he started to read a book about Animagus named 'The Way To Become An Animagus, by James Merlin Potter.' Harry blinked at his father's title and could helpt but feel amazed that his father's second name was Merlin. He started to read about the way to become an Animagus and found it quickly. It was pretty easy to cast the spell which was needed but you had to have a piece of the animal(s) thar is your animagus form(s). But to find out what kind of animal form(s) you need to use a magical mirror (Like the one in the room at the Leaking Kettle, or was it Cauldron?) and say 'Animagus Revealus' and your animagus form(s) will be seen in the mirror.

Harry took out a magical mirror and got a magical quill to write down his form so he wouldn't forget them. He then pointed his wand at the mirror and spoke. "Animagus Revealus." A purple beam of light hit the mirror and was reflected back at him and blinded him. When he could see again Harry saw something that made him stunned beyond belief. In the mirror was not one but SIX animals a Red Hydra, a Black Unicorn, a Yellow Phoenix, a White Basilisk, a Green Griffin and a Blue Dragon. The young drow sat down in a chair and began to think of how he would get parts of such magical animals. He then remembered that he owned a freaking store filled with magical items and ingredients everything he needed was to look fro the right things. The search was on and Harry looked through the shop like a falcon hunting it's prey and after one hour he had found everything he needed.

Harry wrote a petagram on the floor in a room he had made for dangerous experiments. He placed al lof the ingredients in the cirlce and stood up and walked to the middle of the pentagram raised his arms up toward the nonexcisting sky and spoke the spell. "Animagus Transformanus!" The pentagram glowed and six beams shoot out from the ingredients and into Harry. The boy felt tingles all over his body before he felt himself float in the air as the magic did it's work. The book had said clearly that you needed to think the name of the form you wanted to turn into and then think human to return back. And Harry knew which animal he wanted to turn into first. **Dragon.** Harry closed his eyes and suddenly felt how his body tingled and suddenly he felt very different. He opened his eyes and gave a loud roar in surprise when he saw his elephant sized body. The dragon form was large with blue scales covering his body. He had a long horn on his nose and a giant pair of leather like bat wings and was sitting down. Harry stood up and suddenly flexed his new muscles and made his large wings flap. The dragon roared in pure joy as he flied up and made the roof 1000 feet high and started to fly around. After ten minutes Harry landed and shifted back to human with a thought.

The young drow looked like a child in a candy store as he started to shift between his form and use his new powers, breathing fire, fire apparation, elemental control, death glare, flying, spitting acid and venom and breathing lighting and gas. The young drow rushed out from his experiment room and started to pack everything he needed for Hogwarts, oh was Dumbledork and his Order of the Stupid going to get a nasty surprise in a couple of days hehehehe.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send me any suggestion on who Ranma is going to be/get/is matchuped/married/dating with/to. And who is Harry going to get together with? You chose or I will. Keep reviewing and a Happy Holiday to you all.


End file.
